As the current electronic screen devices have continuously sought to streamline their design into thinner configurations and maximizing screen size, they have integrated speakers into the back, top, bottom or sides of the television unit. This has resulted in poorer sound qualify to the end user.
Accordingly, there are various sound reflector products which have been invented which are tailored to a specific devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,731,219 discloses a sound reflective device for an iPad® which contains a loudspeaker in the side of its case for providing the user with audio associated. Another device seen in U.S. Pat. No. 7,778,431 provides a sound enhancing stand for a phone, for example, wherein the phone lays on the stand. Such sound reflectors are designed to adapt to a particular or limited product size configuration. There remains a need in the art to improve the field of sound diverters. The instant invention fulfills such need.